mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicktrick
A quicktrick is an advanced technique in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! utilizing the attributes of one or more playable characters. As the name implies, quicktricks are primarily useful for clearing levels more quickly and efficiently, with certain obstacles being only passable or otherwise made easier using these techniques. From November 8, 2017 to January 11, 2018, World Entertainment Studios released ten videos to their YouTube channel to showcase these techniques, with each video focusing on a specific quicktrick. The ten quicktricks shown in these videos can be considered the official quicktricks of the game. List of quicktricks This is a list of the ten quicktricks officially showcased in videos by the developers, accompanied by the videos they were shown in and a description of how they work. The Block Brake The Block Brake is the first quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Yeah's ability to fire blocks. Specifically, if Yeah fires a block while in the air, then he will be pushed in the opposite direction before his momentum completely stops. This works with both regular firing and the Quick Drop technique, and it does not matter whether there are any blocks in the quota. As shown in the video, this technique is mainly useful when the player is boosting with Jam, as braking with Yeah will then allow him to more easily land on blocks below. It should also be noted that Yeah does not stop himself in zero gravity. The Boost & Fling The Boost & Fling is the second quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Jam's ability to boost off of blocks. Immediately after boosting, Jam can then switch to another character to pertain their attributes while still traveling at a high speed through the air. Switching to Fury will then allow him to break blocks in his path, and switching to Yeah will allow him to travel much farther due to his low falling speed. The Fling & Catch is a similar technique shown in the same video, in which the player boosts off of a wall as Jam, switches to Fury, and then switches back to Jam to catch another wall. When boosting across two walls, this allows the player to break through any blocks obstructing the way upward. The Fury Pulse The Fury Pulse is the third quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Fury's size. Fury cannot properly fit into spaces less than three blocks high, so when Yeah or Jam switches into him in an area like this, then he'll appear momentarily before switching back automatically. During the short time when Fury is active, he will break any breakable blocks he makes contact with. The Butterfly is another technique shown in the same video that makes use of The Fury Pulse, except in tight vertical spaces instead. If Fury is switched to in a short area only one block wide, then he will quickly ascend until he reaches an area where he can fit. The Hupsakee The Hupsakee is the fourth quicktrick shown, and it makes use of Yeah's ability to jump the highest of the three characters. At the peak of his jump, the player can then switch to Jam to run up walls he would not otherwise reach. Additionally, switching to Fury during Yeah's jump will allow him to reach certain objects such as the mango that Yeah is too short to reach. The Sleigh Ride The Sleigh Ride is the fifth quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Jam's lack of traction. Boosting sideways with Jam grants him the most horizontal speed and lets him slide across blocks the most of any boosting angle. Thus, by boosting sideways across Ice Blocks, where traction is greatly reduced, Jam can then pertain the momentum by sliding and use it to travel great distances and jump across wide gaps. Fancy Footwork Fancy Footwork is the sixth quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Fury's unique movement when walking. He performs hops over the ground when doing so and stops when he lands, and the distance he hops can be controlled by how the movement input is pressed. Namely, holding forward travels more distance than tapping forward. Additionally, after tapping, Fury can travel even less distance by holding the opposite direction, and he can stop his horizontal movement entirely by pressing downward. By controlling how much Fury moves, he will more easily be able to make precise movements across blocks and over gaps. The Block Bridge The Block Bridge is the seventh quicktrick shown, and it makes use of the way refooting works. Upon falling off of a level, the player will then refoot on the last Steel Block stood on, so they can stand on a Yellow Block or Ice Block without losing the last checkpoint. Thus, Yeah can fire a path of blocks to act as a bridge leading over other Steel Blocks, allowing the player to refoot back where it started if they manage to fall off of the level before landing on another Steel Block. The Smash Mouth The Smash Mouth is the eighth quicktrick shown, and it acts as a variation of The Fury Pulse. If Yeah fires a block at his head, he will be forced to switch to Fury to break it due to being too tall to fit underneath. This also works if Yeah uses the Quick Drop in a space only two blocks high, forcing himself into the blocks above. Thus, this technique can act as an alternative to The Fury Pulse if the ceiling is too high, the technique takes too long, or Fury cannot be switched to. The Wallflower The Wallflower is the ninth quicktrick shown, and it pertains to Jam's ability to run up walls. When doing so, Jam can only run up the height of one block, and he will fall off after reaching that height. This height comes after Jam takes five steps, which can be both seen and heard. Thus, by carefully timing a jump after Jam takes the fifth step, he will be able to scale two blocks instead of one. The Bee Sting The Bee Sting is the tenth and final quicktrick shown, and it acts as a combination of The Smash Mouth and The Butterfly. It specifically pertains to gaps one block high with the ceiling on one side and the floor on the other. If Yeah uses The Smash Mouth directly underneath the ceiling, then he will switch to Fury and pass through the gap, landing on the floor. External link *The YouTube playlist featuring all of the quicktrick videos. Category:Terms Category:Misc. Category:Yeah Jam Fury series